Gran Carrusel Festivo
} |name = Gran Carrusel Festivo |image = Carousel.png |supertitle = Evento Navideño Diciembre 2017 |type = Decoración navideña |availableat = Diciembre 2017 |food = Después del evento : 1x |gridsize = 3x3 }} Evento del Gran Carrusel Festivo! - Holidays 2017 Un tiovivo alegre y delicioso. "Pike y Finn deciden sorprender a Keani con un carrusel de jengibre, como el que vio una vez en una feria de Grand Holiday. Necesitará utilizar elementos específicos para subir de nivel el carrusel (principio similar al de la Casa de Jengibre original).'' How to get The Carousel is available from Dec 22nd 18h GMT and the event runs until Jan 2nd. You can place the base of the carousel on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To upgrade your Carousel you must "feed" it with its favourite treats : , , or which is mainly rewarded for completing Trade Post and boat orders. The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : Note: Standard make times '''without' Mill Mastery upgrades.'' There is also a special item available at the Bazar : *The costs 300 Holly , and rewards 1000 Holly is required to buy items at the Bazar and are obtained : * From Dock trades (sometimes) * From wildlife and treasure chests (sometimes) * When another Trademaster drops onto your Carousel, 20 , 10 and 10 * When you drop on another Trademaster's Carousel, 50 and 75 Each time you supply materials to your Carousel you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Carousel you will receive various rewards and decorations (see below). Important : Share your with other TradeMasters (see Hot Coco page to see how to do this) Relationship Levels Build a Holly Jolly Carousel! Build your own Grand Holiday Carousel! The carousel gets a green trim and frosting at Level 2, a peppermint candy topper at Level 3, red trim and green decorations at Level 4, peppermint candy decorations at Level 5, a frosted gingerbread leaf topper at Level 6, and yellow trim, yellow decorations and a star topper at Level 7. It also has a fish, a seahorse, a fox and a walrus to ride on : Special Promotions There are two special promotions for this event (price varies): * Dec 22nd: A "Kickstart" bundle with 2x and 7000x for your Carousel * Dec 30th : A "Last Chance" bundle with 8000x for your Carousel After the event Your Grand Holiday Carousel will remain in place after the event ends (like the original Gingerbread House). You can "feed" your Carousel with 1x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , fr:Carrousel des fêtes Categoría:Edición limitada Categoría:Decoración Categoría:Holidays 2017 Categoría:Special Events